Babysitting the Shield
by Bandit Enigmatic
Summary: Some adorable kiddie Shield fluff at the babysitters!


It was a rainy day and Kat had to entertain the three 5 year olds that she was babysitting. Kat lived in a small apartment on the south side of town, and it didn't provide much play space for three playful little boys. And with the current weather being the way it was, she was not going to walk them down to the playground.

"But I have my rain coat and rain boots!" The tallest of the boys, a Samoan boy named Roman Reigns, pouted and stomped his Buzz Lightyear rain boots down in protest.

"I do too!" A tall and lanky 5 year old named Seth Rollins nodded, pointing to his frog rain coat and hippo rain boots.

Kat sighed and looked at the third 5 year old, a chubby curly haired blonde named Dean Ambrose. Kat knew he didn't have such luxuries as a rain coat and rain boots, as she knew his mother couldn't even provide a winter coat and snow boots for him in the winter months. Dean came from a very poor home, and it was easy to tell too-he often wore the same outfit of a well-worn hand me down WCW sweatshirt and sweat pant outfit that was probably from the Kmart discount rack in the mid 90's. Dean was often seen without a jacket, perhaps his mother just couldn't afford one for her son.

"Look, we're not going to the park. The weather man said it's only going to get worse. So we'll stay inside and have our own fun." Kat explained.

"Can we go to laser tag?" Seth asked, doing an awkward little jump.

"We're not going to go to laser tag."

Seth pouted. "Oh, ok."

"Can we watch Rocky 4?" Roman asked.

Kat smiled. That was her favorite movie, and she liked the idea. But she didn't know if the kid's parents would approve. Roman's parents didn't like him watching too much TV, and Seth's parents were the kind who had to monitor everything their kids watch. Kat wasn't quite sure on what Dean was allowed to watch and what he wasn't, so she had to be careful.

"I have Monday Nitro on." Kat said, looking on the TV.

"I like Monday Nitro. We got some of the videos." Dean said, looking up at Kat.

"I like Monday Nitro too buddy." Kat said, as she picked Dean up and sat down in a chair.

"I want mac and cheese." Seth said quite randomly.

"Your mom packed a lunch for you though."

"But, Kat!"

"But what Seth?"

"My mom packed me a sandwich and broccoli. I want mac and cheese!"

"My mom packed me a ham sub. I don't want that! I hate ham!" Roman said, basically telling Kat that he'd rather have macaroni and cheese as well.

"Do you want mac and cheese too, Deanie?" Kat asked.

"I want it with tuna and hot dogs."

"Does anyone else want tuna and hot dogs in their mac and cheese?"

"Ew! No!" Roman said, sticking his tongue out.

"I just want mac and cheese." Seth sighed, wondering why it was taking so long.

"Ok, so two bowls of normal boring ol' mac and cheese and one bowl of tuna hot dog mac and cheese, right?" Kat asked, as she placed Dean off her lap and made her way into the kitchen.

She wasn't aware, but the three boys followed her into the small kitchen and decided that they would "help".

"Here!" Roman beamed, as he handed Kat a turkey baster.

"Roman, I'm not going to need that." Kat laughed and put it aside.

"What about this?" Seth asked, handing Kat a flour shifter.

"Nope!"

"What about this?" Dean handed Kat a spatula.

Kat laughed. "I don't think I'm going to need that either."

"What do you need then?" Roman asked.

"I'm going to need the milk, the butter, a box of mac and cheese, a can of tuna and the hot dogs."

"I'll get the milk!" Seth exclaimed as he ran towards the fridge.

"Just be careful!" Kat called out, remembering that it was a new gallon of milk and that it might be heavy for Seth.

"I will!" Seth smiled and walked the milk over to Kat, being very careful all the way.

"Thank you!" Kat said as she placed the milk on the counter.

"Can someone turn the water on for me?" Kat asked as she placed the pan under the sink's faucet.

"I can!" Roman boasted.

"But I want to!" Dean pouted.

"No! Me!"

"Seth, you got me the milk. Dean, how about you go into the pantry and pick out a box of mac and cheese and get a can of tuna."

Roman smiled, getting his way and filling up the pot with water until Kat told him to stop.

"Shells and cheese!" Dean beamed, placing a box of shell shaped macaroni and cheese on the counter next to the milk.

"I hate shells! I like the ones shaped like dinosaurs!" Seth pouted.

"I let Dean pick out the mac and cheese. And I happen to like the shells as well. Now, Seth can you get me the butter, and Roman can you get the hot dogs?"

The boys got what they were told to get, and Kat started to make the lunch.

She had them all sit down at the table while she got each of them a drink. Kat gave Roman the Capri Sun that his mom had packed him, and gave Seth the little bottle of Hawaiian Punch that his mom packed him. The difficult thing was what she was going to give Dean, as his mother didn't pack him a lunch.

"Dean, I have orange juice. Is that ok?" Kat asked, not wanting to give him any soda.

"Yeah! Can you put it in the Hulk Hogan cup?" Dean asked, referring to a plastic Hulk Hogan cup that Kat had, that Dean loved using whenever he was over.

"Sure thing!" Kat said as she poured Dean's drink.

15 minutes later, the mac and cheese was finished and everyone was now enjoying the meal.

"It's really yummy." Seth said.

"Yeah, it is!" Roman added between mouthfuls.

"Very yummy. Thank you." Dean smiled.

"You boys are welcome! Now after we eat, let's pick out a movie to watch until your parents get here."

Roman looked at the clock. He would be lucky if he could watch a whole movie before his mom came home from work. It was a Friday and she usually got let out early on Fridays. It was already 2:30, and perhaps she would be let out at 3:30-and the office she worked at was just a few blocks away.

"Can we watch Terminator?" Seth asked eyes wide.

"No, we're not watching Terminator. Your mom told me you were not allowed to watch that."

"But mom doesn't have to know!" Seth pleaded.

"She gets out at 3:15 today, Seth. She'll be here to pick you up and she'll know."

"But Kat! I really wanna watch Terminator!"

"No, Seth!"

"Rambo?!" Seth asked instead.

"Yeah! Rambo!" Roman agreed.

"No, we're not watching Rambo either. That's too violent for you little boys. How about Ninja Turtles?"

"I like turtles." Roman shrugged.

"I like ninjas! WOAH-HA! I AM A NINJA!" Seth made a ninja pose with his hands and feet that caused everyone to laugh.

"What about you, Dean? Would you like to watch Ninja Turtles as well?"

Dean nodded his head. He was unusually quiet today. Usually Dean led Roman and Seth into various misadventures and for him to be so quiet and reserved was odd. She made a mental note to talk to Dean after the others were picked up, as Kat just knew Dean's mom wouldn't pick him up for quite some time.

Kat smiled and put in the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles movie and watched it with the boys.

"I never saw this movie before." Seth stated after the opening credits.

"You never saw the Ninja Turtles before?" Kat asked, sounding shocked.

"No!"

"Oh, boy! You'll love them, I just know it!"

They watched the movie, and Kat was surprised with how quiet the boys were being-Until Seth's mom came to the door.

Seth sprung up and anxiously got his stuff together.

"What? You're in a hurry to go?" Kat asked in a light hearted tone.

"It's pizza night at home! Bye Roman! Bye Dean! Bye Kat!" And with that, Seth skipped to his mom's car, not even caring about the rain that was soaking him.

"Seth was way too excited over pizza." Roman laughed.

"I just hope it's good pizza." Dean added on.

"All pizza is good pizza." Roman decided.

"Anchovy pizza is yucky." Kat laughed.

"What the heck is an anchovy?" Dean and Roman asked in unison.

"It's some kind of fish, I think."

Both boys looked at each other, stuck out their tongues and exclaimed "YUCK!"

Five minutes later, a knock was at the door. It was Roman's mom.

"Mom! I learned what an anchovy was! Please don't make us eat that for dinner!"

Roman's mom laughed a little.

"Roman, I wouldn't make you eat that-unless Kat tells me you've been bad."

"He's been good-but he wanted to watch some Sly Stallone movies."

"You know you're not allowed to watch Sylvester Stallone movies without your dad."

"But Rambo and Rocky ma!"

"But, nothing. Maybe dad will want to watch one tonight after work."

"I hope it's not the Expendables." Roman rolled his eyes.

"That's for your dad to decide. Now get in the car and thank Kat."

"Bye Roman!" Kat said as Roman waved and walked to the car.

Now it was just Kat and Dean. Truth be told, she'd rather just watch Dean. Not that she had anything against Seth and Roman, but she just enjoyed babysitting and spending time with Dean more than the others. Perhaps it was because Dean wasn't so bounce off the walls. Sure, he still could be quite troublesome, but he wasn't part ninja.

"Get up here." Kat pulled Dean up and pulled him besides her. She embraced him in a much needed hug.

Another reason why Kat preferred babysitting just Dean was due to the fact that she felt like more of a big sister rather than a random babysitter. She often had to keep Dean at her house for days on end because of his mother being drugged out or off with some man. Kat always made sure that Dean would be treated with a family type love and would have a safe place to be. She knew the situation this little boy lived in and it broke her heart. Dean was so innocent and only 5 years old.

Dean looked up at Kat, big blue eyes opened wide, with random strands of curly blonde hair hanging in his face.

"What's up buddy?"

"Why don't I have a daddy? Seth and Roman have daddies, and they do things like take them to the Water Park and movies."

Kat sighed…she didn't know how to explain this to him. She didn't want to upset the boy, and she didn't want to say anything bad about his mother's choices, no matter how much she disapproved.

"Well, Deanie… some people don't have daddies. And some don't have mommies. Some people just have a daddy, and like you-some people just have a mommy."

"But why do some people have both?"

"Because sometimes, that just happens."

"Mommy said I don't have a daddy because I'm a mistake."

Kat placed Dean on her lap and hugged him close.

"Don't you ever say you're a mistake."

"But mommy tells me that all the time. She says I'm stupid, worthless and fat too."

Kat shook her head. Such a shame, a 5 year old being told such things!

"You are not those things!"

"Than what am I?"

"You are sweet, smart, worth more than all the gold in Goldust's wardrobe and the world, and you are super-duper cuddly!"

"You really think I'm worth more than Goldust?" Dean looked amazed.

Kat giggled. "Of course I do, Deanie. Of course I do."

"I wish I could live with you, Kat." Dean muttered as he hugged Kat.

"I wish you could live with me too, buddy. I would make sure you never get called mean things again."

"And you have lots of cool wrestling things!"

Kat laughed. "Yes, and I do have lots of cool wrestling things."


End file.
